The Thing That Matters
by KaryInTheSky
Summary: Constant headache and general sickness, that's how Percy feels about Valentine's Day. This year, though, he can't take his eyes off a certain girl. But he doesn't have the courage to act on it, he knows he has to solve other things first. -Percy/Audrey-


Percy / Audrey

_A/N: __So, this pairing is new to me but I had a bunny hoping in my head and felt the need to get him out. It explains a little about Audrey and where she came from. I hope you enjoy it, give it a try! _

**The Thing ****That Matters**

**1998**

**February 13**

"George, open up!" exclaimed Percy, knocking the door once again.

"Sorry, we're closed for the day. Read the sign!"

"George you know it's me. It's freezing out here – open the damn door!"

Percy stopped knocking at the door to rub his hands against his arms. He was beginning to feel the fool he knew he looked like for going there in the first place. After a couple of seconds the door finally opened and Percy flew in to avoid the cold evening as much as possible.

"It's about time," he managed between trembles.

"Oh sorry, is it cold out?" replied George, not restraining his laughter as he closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd stop to visit," said Percy, turning his head as he looked around the shop.

"Again? It's the fourth time this week." George took one of the stools from the top of the counter and placed it for Percy to sit on. As he accepted the seat he continued to gaze throughout the shop.

It was a well known fact that since he had rejoined the family, Percy had been trying to mend the bonds he had broken. He had moved to the Burrow again, where he felt the effects of the immense chasm he had helped to cause. His father remained slightly distanced from him at first, though fortunately with time and after evenings of endless conversations he felt they were finally reconciled. His mother, of course, acted like nothing had ever happened. She gave Percy the same royal treatment he had always received; but that was no good. With every hug she made him remember how much he had hurt her, of all people. He didn't feel comfortable with such treatment because he knew he didn't deserve it.

As for his brothers it was harder than ever, but he knew he would survive their judgment; though for some reason the judgment he cared most about was the one that came from George. He had become closer to George since he had re-joined the fold, something he never thought he would do, and although he didn't agree with him half of the time he respected him in a silent sort of way. George had accepted this closeness, though Percy was still his favourite subject for practical jokes. Percy thought this was maybe due to the fact that he and George shared that same sensation of feeling left out, of missing a whole piece. He tried to go once in a while to the shop in spite of George trying to constantly test his latest inventions on him – over a short space of time he had really learned to know his younger brother for the first time.

But the fact was that lately he had found a new source of 'interest' that didn't really involve George.

"So really, what has you coming so often?" his brother asked again. "I know it's too cold for a sibling visit."

"I told you, nothing."

Unfortunately with a sudden turn of his head 'nothing' appeared from behind the back door. The true cause of his recent interest towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was there, once again, gesturing politely with her head as a sign of hello towards him. He returned the sign, because that was as far as he was able to go: a simple gesture with his hand, or a nod with his head, maybe sometimes a smile if he rehearsed it properly and she didn't appear by surprise like she had now. Like always she was carelessly walking towards the shelves, unable to notice the uncomfortable effect she caused on him.

He had tried to avoid her, because the first time he saw her working at the shop she was laughing at every single joke she heard from Ron and kept asking George questions, showing an immature interest towards his products. She was just a silly girl, he thought. A girl who was interested in jokes and working in a shop that sold dangerous – and sometimes illegal – products could only be a silly girl. A silly pretty girl. Actually, she was a silly beautiful girl. He tried to avoid the sight of her hair, long and insanely black swaying along with her every move, dancing in perfect harmony with her waist. This was particularly annoying. What was even more annoying was that he noticed every time it happened.

He also tried to avoid her strange eyes, light blue when daylight hit them and silver grey when the moon shadowed upon them. It was just madding. But he gave up on avoiding her the time her arm brushed against his. He had suddenly been glued to the floor as the warm rush took over his head and had noticed that the silly girl had a strange influence on him.

It turned out that she wasn't really silly, and to his great disappointment she wasn't slightly impressed by him. He did try to talk to her once, but it was more painful than he had predicted. Talking about his new job at the ministry didn't seem to work – she didn't show any type of interest. Bragging about being a prefect or a head boy in the past hadn't been of much use either. So he gave up on talking, since she didn't seem to care.

He was clueless. If talking about himself didn't work then he had absolutely no idea of how to approach her. He didn't dare to ask for advice at anyone in the family: if any information slipped from Bill's mouth into George's one remaining ear he wouldn't hear the last of it. George would probably embarrass him to death in front of everyone, as he always did, or even worse in front of _her_ – although she probably wouldn't even care.

He didn't remember it being this hard ever before. He didn't remember it being this hard with Penelope. With her, of course, things had been slightly different. _He_ had been slightly different.

Yes, things had been simple with her; until he complicated them. Every year on Valentine's day he would buy her a box of chocolates and send them to her first thing in the morning (she liked chocolates) and every year she would send the owl back with a love note thanking him, and every year in a different way. But with time things changed; he changed; and then one time it was very different.

She had been there for him unconditionally. She had been for him when he made the decision to leave his house and shut his family away; she had hugged him and she had supported him. Later on she had talked to him, trying to make him see reason, but he didn't. With time she tried even harder. She said that his own obsession was parting him from the things that mattered. Like she knew – he didn't _think_ she knew – he didn't think that anybody knew what the things that mattered were like he did. With time he got tired of her insistence. With time she got tired of his indifference.

Their relationship became increasingly tense, until one year it imploded. She saw him returning the Christmas gift his mother had sent him unopened and without a note and she tried to stop him, telling him that he didn't understand how much that would hurt his mother, how much it would break her heart. He had grown so tired of her nagging by this point that he snapped and told her that she was just like _them_, his family. He let her know that he was tired of everyone – especially her.

Penelope left that Christmas day and Percy sent the gift unopened to his mother. After that she didn't come back; she didn't write or apologize for meddling in his business. At first he told himself that he was better off without her, but truth was that he missed her, so he tried to mend things two months later. He sent her the traditional box of chocolates on Valentine's Day with no note like every year, and he thought that would be enough. But after a couple of hours the owl returned with the same box, unopened and unaccompanied by her traditional note declaring her love for him.

It broke his heart, but not even then did he understand what she was trying to say. After that Percy focused even more on his own life, his own work and his own self. He healed, yes. With time he stopped missing her; with time he stopped loving her; with time he got over it but, also with time, he understood how wrong he had been. When that time finally came it was already too late for him and Penelope, but it wasn't too late for him and his family, and that day as he witnessed the minister falling apart and the magic community kneeling down to Voldemort's will he understood what Penelope had tried to say. He returned to his family, to everything he had left, finding that almost everything had changed.

After that things just wouldn't – or couldn't – be simple for him, not with his family or his work. He always felt slightly out of place. And now as he stared at a beautiful girl whose grey eyes pierced his, he found himself incapable of doing something about it. He could only stare, because he found it wasn't that simple anymore, he didn't feel secure enough to actually talk to her. And she was definitely not slightly interested: which was by far her most annoying quality.

"You're joking," said the voice of his brother, breaking into his thoughts and reminding him that he was once again staring at her. He hoped he hadn't been too indiscreet.

"Audrey? You fancy Audrey?" he said, far too loudly for Percy's liking, bringing his hopes crashing to the floor. George was now glancing at the girl, who was concentrating on price labelling.

"What? No! What're you talking about?" Denial was the quickest impulse, although with George it was pretty pointless.

"Please Percy, with your constant staring you might as well be all over her."

"Shut up, I haven't been staring!" Again, pointless.

"She'll never go for you," said George, keeping his voice down now and attempting to hold in his laughter.

"I don't care – what? Why not?" He realized as soon as he reacted that he was being far too obvious, and he felt an uncomfortable warm sensation beginning to spread up from his neck to his face.

"Because… you know..."

"No, I don't know."

"She's normal."

"Thanks..." Percy rolled his eyes at his brother and then found them wandering in her direction again.

"If you like her just-"

"I don't like her."

"Alright, if you _love_ her just—"

"Shut up!" he snapped, starting to get seriously annoyed.

George rolled his eyes, looking as if he was having a hard job containing his laughter and attempting to appear serious.

"Listen, she doesn't bite. Just act cool around her – if that is in any way possible for you – and stay away from your old cauldron stories, because she does have a sense of humour."

"Just- Oh, never mind..." Percy felt frustrated knowing that George was right but that he wouldn't ever get the courage to talk to her properly, not after his first embarrassing experience.

"Listen, as much as I love to see you drool over my employee, I have to close now."

"Going home? I'll wait for you."

"Um, no. Go on without me I have… things to do," said George, seemingly suspiciously evasive.

"What?" Percy said, a smile playing at his lips as the situation began to reverse itself. "Like a date?"

"Um, no, not really…" This time it was George showing embarrassment.

"Well, what is it? Who are you meeting?"

"Nobody. I mean… just… it's nothing. We just… it's just an old friend." George was rambling for probably the first time in his life, and Percy couldn't help feeling curious.

"Do I know this old friend of yours?"

"Who are you? Mum? Quit nagging me! Just help me close for the day, okay?"

Percy raised both of his hands as a sign of resignation and did as his brother told him.

Later that evening he walked the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. He saw himself trapped in a sea of people carrying flowers, gifts, excessively big valentine singing cards and all types of sweet boxes. The scene was somehow sickening: nothing about that day brought him good memories. Everything around him kept reminding him of his mistakes, and how much he had hurt the ones he cared about. Thinking about it immediately gave him a headache.

He was walking some more, trying to stomach the love and happiness in the environment, when a highly decorated sweet shop caught his attention. In front of him was displayed an enormous box of chocolates, perfectly wrapped. He couldn't help thinking of Audrey and wondered if she was the type of girl who fancied Valentine sweets. Maybe she would consider it improper. Maybe she already had a boyfriend and _he_ would consider it improper. Maybe she would just laugh at him for being so cliché.

He knew he wouldn't dare to send them to her, and he also knew that it wasn't her they were supposed to be for. He decided to follow his sudden impulse: he entered the store and purchased the huge box of chocolates, before he apparated home to await another painful Valentine's Day.

**February 14**

In the morning not much had changed. He woke up early to send the gift. The owl looked confused at the instructions but obeyed immediately. Along with the box he sent – for the first time in his life – a note that simply said:

'_Happy Valentine's Day. I love you_.

_Percy__'_

He went down and sat on the kitchen table feeling like a fool, for he looked like the only human in the house that didn't have some sort of Valentine day plans. Even George, who supposedly didn't have a girlfriend, was eager to get out of the house. The headache from the previous day was already returning. However it wasn't long before his mother came running down the stairs straight towards him holding the box of chocolates he had sent to his own house a couple of minutes ago. She didn't hesitate as she hugged him, strong, firm and sensible like always. But for the first time in a long time he felt entirely justified receiving such a hug.

"I really do mum," he said to her ear.

With tears in her eyes his mother whispered softly:

"I love you too."

"Show off," he heard George say, along with a very familiar noise of annoyance from Ron. But it was okay. He was used to that, and for the first time in months he felt comfortable with it. He had to admit, it was bloody great.

**February 17**

He let a couple of days go by before his next 'spontaneous' visit to the shop, even thought he really felt like building a tent in front of it. When the day finally arrived he entered the store and found Audrey at the counter, with no George or Ron anywhere to be seen. It was the perfect scenario… for a normal person.

"Hey," he managed, after a pause.

"Hi," she said back, with a familiar dashing smile directed straight at him. "George went out."

"Oh? Really?" He approached the counter slowly, trying to figure out what to do next. This wasn't part of his plan, having no brother to back him up. "Did he say where…"

"No, he had some business to attend to or something like that. But Ron is supposed to be here any minute."

"Alright then, I'll wait for him."

She smiled again and he tried to focus on the complicated task of sitting on the stool next to the counter without missing it and falling to the floor. After that was accomplished he felt an uncomfortable silence taking over them. He wasn't sure, but it seemed to him that she was smiling more than usual and he couldn't possibly say anything 'interesting' if she kept smiling at him like that.

"So..." he started, feeling ridiculous, "how was your Valentine's Day?" Stupid question. He didn't need to know if she had had a blast with some other bloke.

"Oh, just another regular day. Came to work, went back home. Not much really." The absence of a 'special someone' in her answer brought Percy to a new level of hope he hadn't experienced.

"Oh, no boyfriend then?"

"No. But either way, I'm not fond of that particular holiday. Everywhere is full, everything is more expensive than usual and people just pretend to be happy because they're supposed to be."

"Yes, it's pathetic." He winced, thinking that the bitterness in his voice was far too obvious but she laughed. It was the first time he had made her laugh, and that was worth something even if he didn't know what was so funny.

"Well, you must have had your share of bad valentines, I assume. But I wouldn't go that far. The problem is that people forgot the entire original concept of the day."

"You think?" he asked, with a slight sign of sarcasm in his words.

"Sure… It's supposed to be about love, in its full meaning, not just some excuse to have a date. It's not just about flowers and gifts – those aren't the things that really matter."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She widened her smile in response to that particular question.

"Well, you should know. I heard you sent your mum a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day." Percy groaned inwardly. That was brilliant. George had undertaken the hideously easy task of humiliating him. He could just hex himself to death now and it would be less painful.

"Um, yeah… I mean, whatever. I just-"

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard of, you know. Not every man does that for his mother. At least, not the men I've known." Suddenly, without hesitating she leaned over the counter and did the most unforgivable thing – she branded his left cheek with her lips. His jaw fell open and although it was just a sweet gesture from her, it was almost unbearable for him. She leaned back wearing the same smile, and he focused on not looking like an idiot.

"Um- well, you know. She's my mother. She deserves it and I've always-"

"Yeah, well, don't brag," she interrupted, raising her eyebrow along with her smile.

"I wasn't going to brag."

"No, of course you weren't," she laughed, but he could recognize sarcasm somewhere in her voice.

He knew that if he stayed there one more minute he would absolutely ruin the moment. It would be wise and proper to run for his life.

"Um, well, I have to go now – there's this… thing I haven't done and I should probably do it."

"Sure. I'll tell Ron you came by."

"What? Oh! Yeah, of course. Thanks."

"You can come back… whenever you want, you know," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I will." He smiled, his first unrehearsed smile in her presence, and for a second he felt secure again, until he turned around and missed the step of the front door. He didn't dare to look back after that but he _would_ dare to come back… When Ron and George weren't there, of course – he didn't think he needed back up anymore.

Truth was that he left with more than victory dancing in his head and an aching left cheek: he understood what Audrey had meant, and it was probably the exact thing Penelope had tried to say once. It wasn't about the present itself, but the effect it had. That was surely what mattered, and that was worth all the boxes of chocolates out there, or even more.

_A/N: Thanks to Hidden for being my Beta! _

_Please remember to leave a review _


End file.
